


FFVII Folk Tales: Sky gems

by ixieko



Series: FFVII Folk Tales [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creation Myth, Folklore, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long, long ago, before any animal or plant even existed, when the land was barren and empty under the sky, Sun fell in love with Moon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFVII Folk Tales: Sky gems

Long, long ago, before any animal or plant even existed, when the land was barren and empty under the sky, Sun fell in love with Moon. Cold is the Moon’s beauty, and her heart doesn’t easily warm up. When Sun asked her to marry him, she answered, “Make a perfect gift for me, and I will marry you.”

Sun went to his home, thinking of a gift that would impress Moon.  
The next day, he has woven a carpet, green as grass, and on it he painted beasts and birds, trees and flowers, and even humans - everything he thought was beautiful, and with his magic he made it so every picture was alive and moving. When the evening came, Sun, tired of his work, went to sleep, thinking that Moon will see his work and find it perfect.

But the night came, and the Moon walked past the carpet without a glance, for the sky was dark and she could not see it.  
"How did you like my gift?" Sun asked, when he met Moon in the morning, and the cold beauty said, "I didn’t notice it."  
Sun became angry at himself, took the carpet off the sky, tore it into pieces, and threw it down. Some of the pieces fell upon the ocean waves and gave birth to fish, and whales, and seals, and water plants. Other pieces fell upon the ground, and from them forests grew and tundra spread, and all animals appeared, and first people. That’s how all the life came into being.

Disappointed by his failure, Sun hid himself in grey clouds for a long, long time, and while he was hiding, the land was cold, and animals and humans suffered from the long winter. Many of animals did not survive it, and only those with thick fur lived: reindeer and bears, wolves and bandersnatches, hares and trickplays. When Sun went out of his seclusion and his rays touched the ground, the snow melted and the land blossomed. Sun looked at it and saw that his creations lived, and was comforted. People went out of their yurts and saw Sun for the first time in their history. They prostrated themselves before him and called him their god, for he was warm and bright and brought him their first summer.  
Encouraged by his creations’ faith in him, Sun decided to try again and win Moon’s heart. He drew a light blue curtain over the sky to hide his work from the prying eyes, and took shining gems from his treasury, and decorated all the sky with them. When the night came and the curtain was lifted, Moon saw how beautiful the sky became, but her heart was still cold. In the morning, she told Sun, “Your jewels are bright, but my road was as dark as ever.”

Sun spent the day, paving the road Moon usually walked with myriads of gems, big and small, and in the evening he went to sleep, too tired to worry about Moon’s reaction to his new gift. Because of his exhaustion, he did not attach all the gems well enough, and while Moon walked the new shiny road across the sky, some of the gems came off and fell down.  
When Sun woke up the next morning, Moon said, “The road is good, but the decorations around are not. Too chaotic, and too boring.”

The whole next day Sun was making pictures out of gems, and he made all constellation we know now: Dragon, and Fish, and Snake, and Bear, and all others. But in the morning, Moon again was not satisfied. “I didn’t like this big star over there, move it here,” She said.

And so it goes until now. Every day Sun perfects his ornament, hiding it with a blue curtain so that his love was the first to see it, and every night Moon finds imperfections in his work. That’s why, if you look at the sky closely, you will see that some stars are not in the same place as the night before.  
And every night since very, very ancient times, Moon walks the road paved with Sun’s gems, and some of them come off and fall to the ground. To find such gem is a rare luck, for they are not just pretty, but contain powerful magic embedded inside them by Sun himself.

_(From “The tales of North”, Evan Marius, 1932)_

* * *

 

"Don’t tell me you found a mention of Cetra in this one."  
"Well, probably these first people…"  
"It’s ridiculous, Gast!"  
"Heh-heh-heh. I was joking, Grim. This is clearly about how the Northern tribes understood the origin of Materia."  
"Yes, I think so too. But, why did they think it fell from the sky, when it could be found mostly in caves?"  
"An interesting question. Probably, on Northern continent, before it was frozen, there were Mako springs in the open."


End file.
